


First and Last

by The_Bloody_Saint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Saint/pseuds/The_Bloody_Saint
Summary: Bash loses his virginity to his longtime friend and girlfriend, Maeve. Nothing really kinky this time around. Just cute smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Bash/Maeve, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	First and Last

Bash’s sheets were soft, like they always were.

Smooth, carved lips pressed against her soft, pink ones. Delicately, their tongues entwined and their bodies drifted close. He held a hand against her neck drew it into her downy brown hair. They were leaning against the pillows, both of them on their sides, propped up on an arm. They didn’t notice how they were plastered against one another until their entire bodies were touching and tensing. He kissed her so fervently, reverently. She grasped at the front of his robes when she felt his hardness pressing into her. A furious hunger bubbled up inside of her.

He pulled away. She snatched at his robes, panting with want and pulling them off. She kissed him again, slowly. If he wanted to stop, all he had to do was say so. He didn’t. Bash pulled Maeve underneath him. Her legs parted for him. She knew where she wanted him, if he was ready. 

Kissing was different when it’s with someone you love. Kissing is also different when it’s lying down. More intimate. Deeper. She craved the feeling of his wry body bare against her own, sinking into her. Bash hungered for her. He undressed her with kisses and love bites on her creamy skin, her pink flesh. He was still wearing underwear and a thin t-shirt. And suddenly he felt very, very unprepared. 

Beneath him was an experienced witch who wanted him. He could see the slickness under him. He had tasted it. He had felt it with his hands and on his cheeks and his lips and his tongue. He had brought her over the edge time after time. 

Remembering her coming around his fingers made his cock twitch.

What if he disappointed her? What if she never wanted to talk to him again after? What if they discovered that he was simply an awful lay? Christ, what if he finished in two seconds?

His reverie was broken when Maeve pulled him down, next to her on the bed. She pushed herself against him. “I want you, Bash, please. I need you in me,” she moaned. “Please, please . . .” She tried to offer up her hot, weeping cunt to him. Inside of her, blood was swelling her walls and muscles lengthened her passage. It ached for him. She trailed delicate fingers down his arm and entwined them with his own, intending to lead his hand there. She watched him with hooded blue eyes that were gradually gaining clarity. “It’s okay if you don’t want to fuck me. We can do other things...” She looked away, chastising herself for pushing him.

All of his thoughts of inadequacy were exchanged for pure need throbbing between his legs in protest of her words, in honor of her compassion. His eyes were lust blown. She was watching him with parted lips and a heavy blush. She wanted him. He kissed her. It wasn’t an answer, but she would take what she could. Her tongue slipped between his lips and tangled with his own. 

He broke away and pulled off the remnants of his clothes. He was warm, with all of the blood pumping through every inch of his body. 

“I want you, too-” he whispered against her mouth, “-all of you, finally.” Her lips caressed his, but he didn’t stay there very long. He licked and sucked against the sensitive spot between her jaw and her ear. She whimpered.

She stopped him and pushed him back on the bed. She dipped a hand between her legs, gathering her wetness and toying with her clit.

“Wha- ahh,” he was cut off with her hand around him. He threw his head back. She dribbled spit onto his hardness and began languidly pumping her hand. Bash flexed himself to see her work. Maeve tilted her head to kiss his across his thighs and the edges and curves of his hips. Kiss after kiss after kiss. Affection, not just lust. 

She licked at the base of his cock. It was dusted with short, wiry black hair. He groaned, lowly. She said, “I love you, Bash,” and pressed her lips against the head of his dick, flicking her tongue across the slit. She massaged the ridge of the head with her thumb. Maeve took him past her lips and into the depths of her heated, sucking mouth. Her tongue pulsed around him gently. 

His hand found a way into her hair, and she looked up at the touch. She looked so pretty with his cock in her mouth. She had such adoration and hunger for him in her dark gaze that fueled his mounting need. He urged her faster. She bobbed up and down, deeper and deeper, faster and faster, increasing the pressure harder and harder. He was moaning and panting.

“Just like that- oh! So good, witch! Ugh!”

It fueled her fervor. Today was about him. Saliva gathered on him and leaked from her mouth. Her tongue was practically vibrating with quick, sure movements. She wanted him to come. When he fucked her for the first time, she wanted it to last. 

He came, groaning her name. Thick ropes of hot, heavy come filled her mouth. He tasted slightly salty and sweet and bitter. She swallowed it all down. She kept sucking until he was completely finished and pushed her off. He trailed a finger down her cheek and under her chin, lovingly.

“I love you, witch.”

Maeve crawled up his thin, pale body. Her legs were on either side of him and she settled her arse on his hips, a bit higher on his body than his hardness. She leaned down and pressed her breasts into his chest as she kissed him deeply. He didn’t mind the taste of himself on her tongue. Her nipples were hard against him and her hands ran up and down his sides. One of her arms stretched to the wall for stability as she broke away from him. 

On his stomach, a pool of her juices formed. Her cunt was nearly at his cock, which was already straining towards her. Maeve’s breasts swayed in front of his face as she ground down on him. He caught a nipple and sucked. He palmed the other breast and held her arse. She leaned her head down to kiss the top of his head as he played with her. He had known he loved her for years before, but he finally could express himself physically with her. More than sex and orgasms, more than anything else, he loved the way they touched each other. Tonight, he could share his body with her the way they shared their souls.

Suddenly, she froze. He looked up at her and released her nipple.

“I’m not a virgin, Bash.”

He chuckled, confused. “I know.”

“It’s just-” she climbed off of him and sat on the bed. She looked at him squarely, “In all the books I’ve read, the girl is miraculously virginal and inexperienced when she makes love to someone she is arse over teakettle for.” She looked down at her hands. “I just love you so much and I don’t want you to be disappointed that I was with someone before you…”

He hesitated, then said, “Maeve, look at me.” He sat up. She met his eyes. “I don’t care about what happened with Alo. Alright?” He tugged her to lay down and held her close. Her back conformed to his front as he wrapped an arm around her torso. He said quietly, “I don’t need to be your first if I’m going to be your last.”

The warm air brushed across her sensitive skin. She shivered against him, enjoying gathering tension between their naked bodies. 

“I want you to be.”

“Then I will.” He flipped around his witch by her hips to face him and kissed her. “Now, where were we?”

“I think we were right…” she began, as she pulled him down to cover her. He was nestled between her thighs again. “here.” The length of him was insistent against her. Maeve teased him with her slickness and rolled her hips against his. She smiled as he reacted.

He let out a strangled sound. His dark eyes were like a blade and he pierced her with them. He found his cock sliding against her lower lips and couldn't find purchase. She leaned up slightly to kiss him and reached down between them to place his member at the entrance of her wet, weeping cunt. Her other hand trailed its way up his back and into his hair.

“Go slow,” she mumbled against Bash's mouth. She pulled back and for the slightest moment his eyes remained closed and he followed her lips with his own. Regaining his mind, he opened his eyes and met her own. 

He began to sink into her, parting her body with himself. His eyes fluttered, nearly overwhelmed with the sensation. She gasped as she was filled.

“Look at me, Bash,” she said breathily. “God, you feel so good.”

He watched her as he settled in the final inch or two. He could feel her contracting around him with every breath, every pulse of her heart. Hot and tight and flooded, he saw her smile at him again. This time it was desperate and hungry. Tenderness was thrown out the window. He leaned down and met her lips ferociously.

When she moaned for the first time while he was so deep inside her, a swell of pride flushed through him. But then she moved her hips and he understood. He pulled back out of her and slowly pushed in again. He wouldn't hurt her, even if it was at the cost of maddening self control. He slowly pulled out again.

“More, Bash, I can take it,” she all but begged. He was still hesitant. With a whimper she said, “I need you. Need you so bad. Need you hard and deep. Please, dear god, please.” Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She did her best to sheath him in her, but from the angle she could do little more than writhe against him.

He thrusted in again, fulfilling both of their wishes as he did it with more force. Her tits bounced as she was pushed in the bed. A sharp cry left her lips, followed by breathed out encouragements. He did it again, and again, and again. Somehow, his hand found a way to her breasts and he kneaded them as she rubbed her clit. Her head was thrown back and she whispered filthy things to him. 

She clenched around him so hard it almost hurt and let out the most torturously erotic sound he had ever heard. His eyes met hers as she lost control. He kept brushing that special spot in her pussy. He finally shoved his cock in her and came with a grunt of her name like a prayer. 

The aftermath of their amorous activities left them both sticky with come and sweat, feeling spent. They kissed each other lazily, languidly and giggled in the post-coital haze. 

“How do you feel, Bash? Now that you're not a virgin?” she asked with humor crinkling her eyes.

“I think I'm going to quite enjoy not being a virgin with a witch like you.” Her head rested on his chest and he kissed her crown. 

_ Fin. _  
  



End file.
